


Endless Summer

by karadin



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Captain America AU - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adult Content, Beach Sex, Captain America AU, Kissing, M/M, Merman Steve Rogers, NSFW Art, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Nude Beach, Public Nudity, Slash, merman, not explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 02:18:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12026022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karadin/pseuds/karadin
Summary: Bucky and Mer Steve enjoy kissing on the beach





	Endless Summer

 

_Thank you to my patrons at my Patreon account who suggested this prompt during my Weekly Sketch Poll!_   
  


_**DO NOT REPOST TO OTHER SITES** \- please reblog and follow at my tumblr account_

<http://karadin.tumblr.com/>


End file.
